The world is ushering in the era of big data. Data has become a strategic resource with an important economic value, capturing the attention of governments and enterprises in various countries. Although big data storage and mining techniques have been gradually developing, a great number of data silos still exist. These data silos, however, restrict data flow and liquidity. One of the more interesting developments for big-data environments involves integrating various types of data to provide a full range of three-dimensional graphics data, and to rebuild a user model from a system perspective. The “openness” and “mobility” of data has become the key points for value-creation from the data. Therefore, issues about data ownership, usage, pricing, and transaction have been continuously discussed in this field.
In the era of big data, data is exchanged and integrated across different organizations, and can be turned into a commodity or a raw material for secondary development, exchange, and manipulation. Accordingly, data transaction systems have emerged, driving the development of big data industry. In the data transaction systems, data authorization and accessing issues are still of concern to those in the industry.
Although data transaction systems have been adopted, these data transaction systems still have many defects: 1. data transactions may be authorized by multiple parties, which results in complicated relations at an uncontrollable scale and a lack of effective data management mechanisms; and 2. previous technologies were based on the public cloud and do not offer an efficient method for controlling data on a private cloud.